Blurred Lines
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: This is a Justin Gabriel one-shot request for LegitElizabethWWEFan to the song Blurred Lines.


******This is a request one-shot for ****LegitElizabethWWEFan to the song Blurred Lines **by Robin Thicke feat. T.I. & Pharrell Williams.

**Also Paul Lloyd Jr is Justin Gabriel and ****Elizabeth 'Ellie' Carmichael belongs to LegitElizabethWWEFan**

* * *

Paul Lloyd Jr. stood off to the side watching the monitor by gorilla. It was the divas match. He had been like a handful of others backstage when it came to the divas matches, he simply wasn't interested in watching the poor excuses of a match they were forced to have. But the second the camera showed her sparkling bright purple eyes he was in a trance.

Elizabeth 'Ellie' Carmichael held her ribs as the ref held her arm up in victory. It was no easy task taking on Natalya let alone pinning the 3rd generation diva. But it was a must if she wanted to move on and have gold around her waist. The crowd cheering for her made her victory feel even more amazing than it had felt. She walked up the ramp holding her ribs they felt as if anything they were bruised. They hadn't felt bad enough for them to be broke. Behind the curtain she pulled her long wavy chocolate-brown hair out of the mess of a ponytail it was now in. Her eyes locked onto the brown ones that belonged to The Cape Town Darewolf. With a blush on her cheeks she looked away walking off the to trainers room to get her ribs looked at.

Paul watched her retreating form, the second he could no longer see her he moved from the spot he was glued in. He heard rumors that she had just went through a very nasty break up. He knew what that was like, but nothing like the present to make you forget just for a moment in time if anything. He was already dressed for the club after the show was over, he had wrestled in the dark match before hand.

The trainer wrapped Ellie's ribs up. Just like she had thought a few of her ribs on the left side had been bruised. She was told to rest but she had other plans. She knew what she was doing. She smiled thanking the trainer only to run into a hard body.

"Sorry." She mumbled not looking up. She didn't want to look up. She had a feeling she knew who the owner of the body was and she wasn't ready to hear what he had to say to her.

"You ok Ellie?" The soft gruff voice had her confused making her look up. To her shock it wasn't the man she thought it was.

"I'm fine Paul." She replied looking around. "Some of us Diva's are headed to a club tonight. You should come." It was a risk in its own asking him to come along but she was sick of playing things safe. It got her nowhere except for a heart ache.

"I make no promises sweetheart." Paul smirked sending her a wink walking off. Ellie watched him walk off biting her lip. She rushed off to the divas locker room. She tossed her clothes on heading out to her hotel room for a shower and to dress for the night.

Justin walked around the arena in a good mood. For anyone that asked he only shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking. She wanted him there, it had to mean a little something? Hell even if it hadn't it didn't make a difference. He'd be sure to give her everything she wanted and more.

Paul headed to the club with a few of the guys. He scanned the room for Ellie but he came up short. He downed a shot grabbing a beer taking a spot up in the VIP lounge. His eyes never leaving the entrance to the club waiting for the 5'3 Colombian that he was interested in. He was left alone as the guys hit the dance floor to find their prey for the night.

Ellie looked herself over in the hotel room mirror she had on tight skinny white jeans and a glittery red top. It left her back bare. Their was barely enough fabric to cover her breast's. There was a deep V in the front showing off her toned stomach, the top stopped right above her belly button. She wore 5 inch white velvet heels. She walked through the hotel getting looks. A smirk playing on her lips. The other divas looked amused making small comments on her outfit of choice. Cat calls could be heard miles away. She was getting the attention she wanted just not from the right person.

Paul had finished off his beer and still no sign of Ellie. He headed to the bar ordering another round for him and the guys. He looked up a smile on his face, his brown eyes filling with lust the second he saw her walk through the door heading straight to the dance floor. He sat on the edge of his chair watching her intently as her hips swayed to the beat of the music pulling him in. He downed his full bottle of beer hitting the dance floor pulling her away from the divas.

"You came." She told him turning in his arms. Her ass was pressing into his crotch, his fingers were digging into her hips as she grinded against him.

"I had a tempting invite," He whispered into her bending his head down to be level with her ear. "I couldn't refuse." She smirked getting lost in the music, in this moment. They spent hours connected to each other on the dance floor.

He couldn't take it any longer. The way her body moved against his sent a fire through out his body. Her touches were like sparks of passion, her breathing rigid from grinding against him on the dance floor. The rough beat turning into a soft slow song had her pressed against his hard body his lips inching closer to hers. Time stood still, sparks flying the mere moment their lips met in a heated kiss. Tonight she wasn't a good girl, she was far from it. He brought out this side of her. They couldn't leave the club fast enough. He sucked, bit and nibbled at her neck well their hands traveled under clothing.


End file.
